Permission
by Enviravace
Summary: Gokudera was doing something in the empty classroom but was interrupted by Yamamoto , and things started heating up . How will it end ?


**Invidia : - nosebleed - Oh god ... Avaritia ! How can you write something so...so...wonderful ! **

**Avaritia : - shrugs - How would I know that ~ **

**Acedia : - nosebleeding at a corner -**

**Ira : Write more ! Write more ! - nosebleeding -**

**A/N : **

**We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in the anime , but yes, we do own the characters in this One-shot.**  
><strong>This one-shot is written by our dearest Avaritia . Please review ~<strong>

**[ If we do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn , I'm sure all the yaoi-fans here would die of happiness ~ :p ]**

* * *

><p>"Nngh..." Gokudera panted as he stroked himself.<p>

'Damn it,' He thought. 'Of all the places I have to get rid of this...'

He was hiding in the locker room, alone, since his classmates had already changed and left.

He panted as he stroked faster, wanting to make himself convulse quicker so Tsuna wouldn't worry about him and come back - and see this horrible, horrible act he was performing.

He growled a little, trying to pump faster so he could join Tsuna. 'Why won't I just come already?'

'It's a good thing everybody left...' His thoughts wandered as his hand slowed down, his erection still standing. He glanced around, as if thinking there was somebody around.

He continued to stroke himself, trying to come, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't.

Just then, the door to the lockers slid open silently, and a figure stepped in.

"Wha-?" A shocked voice sounded, making Gokudera jerk his head up, surprised.

Yamamoto stared down at the silvernette, then looked at his erection, and back to him.

"... What are you doing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, even though the baseball-fanatic had a vague idea already.

Gokudera flushed, not really believing that he got caught in this kind of situation.

"N-nothing!" He tried to hide his erection as well as his flushed face.

Yamamoto stared as Gokudera flailed around, glancing all the while at the silvernette's blatant erection.

"... You can't get rid of it?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera looked up at him, 'Is it just me.. Or did Yamamoto's voice sound husky just now?'

Yamamoto walked over to Gokudera, and crouched down in front of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Gokudera looked down at the Rain Guardian, nervous for once around the male.

"Well, I'll help you take care of it." Yamamoto laughed, carefree.

"B-Baka! Don't say such things so casually!" Gokudera flushed more, embarrassed Yamamoto saw him in this state.

Yamamoto just chuckled and reached out a hand and wrapped it around Gokudera's erection.

The feeling of a foreign size, and different texture, of a hand, made Gokudera moan. It felt so good, this different texture and roughness... Gokudera groaned, and finally he convulsed.

"A-aaah.." Gokudera cried out as he watched Yamamoto lick up his cum.

Gokudera got up to go, but Yamamoto pinned him down.

"O-oi?" Gokudera questioned.

"Gomen, Gokudera," Yamamoto breathed, his voice husky. "You're done but I'm not."

Gokudera flushed as Yamamoto leaned forward and licked the tip of his member.

"Nngh..." Gokudera grunted as blood shot to his groin.

Yamamoto took the whole length into his mouth and started moving along the whole length.

"A-aaah!" Gokudera bucked his hips as he tried to feel more of the pleasure Yamamoto gave him.

Yamamoto continued sucking and sliding his tongue all over the whole length, making Gokudera buck his hips again with a moan.

Yamamoto then took his mouth away and started to undress himself, revealing his rather big member.

'S-Sugoi...' Gokudera thought, admiring its length and thickness.

His admiration was jolted, however, when the Rain Guardian reached down a wet finger and pushed it into his entrance.

Gokudera cried out in distress as the single digit slid into him. It hurt a lot, and Gokudera whimpered, falling into the Rain Guardian's arms.

Gradually, though, the pain faded, and Gokudera felt an intense pleasure overtaking it. He started to move his hips back to meet Yamamoto's thrusts, and he kept at it until he convulsed again.

"Man, Gokudera," Yamamoto grinned. "You're a faster cummer."

"U-Urusai na..." Gokudera growled, his face flushed. ".. Tch."

Yamamoto laughed goodheartedly, before he put on a serious face and pulled Gokudera's pants off.

"G-gah!" Gokudera cried out, the cold locker room air hitting his bottom mercilessly.

He was flipped over and he felt something touch his entrance that was throbbing hard.

Yamamoto slowly pushed in, trying not to go too fast so he wouldn't hurt Gokudera.

"A-aah!" Gokudera cried out, the pain unbearable as his legs trembled, no longer functioning to support him.

Yamamoto pushed in further until he was buried to the hilt. This earned another groan of agony from the Storm Guardian. Yamamoto stayed still, not moving so Gokudera could get used to his member.

After a while, the pain subsided completely, and Gokudera started to move against the Rain Guardian, caught up in a string of intense pleasure.

"Nggh... Gokudera..." Yamamoto groaned. Gokudera continued to thrust and push back on Yamamoto's member, slowly gaining momentum as Yamamoto also started to thrust his hips.

"Nggh!" Gokudera grunted as he pushed back onto Yamamoto's member, and Yamamoto thrusted forward into Gokudera.

In a split moment, the both of them came, moaning each other's names in unison.

"Baka..." Gokudera flushed in the aftermath. "Don't ever do that again... Without my permission."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again , please review minna-san ! <strong>


End file.
